Truth or Dare Remus and Tonks Style
by ohsnapitsalex
Summary: Tonks, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, Sirius, McGonagall, Ginny and Molly are playing truth or dare, and they all find out more about everyone than they'd prefer. Rated T for slightly adult-ish themes.


**Tonks, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, Sirius, McGonagall, Ginny and Molly are playing the devils game...**

**Truth or Dare!**

**I haven't read all the books yet but I've seen the movies and can pretty much figure it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Huge Shocker! **

Tonks' POV

I guess you could say that it was Sirius that started it.

Mad-Eye and I were off saving the world (Cheesy sarcasm) when Sirius thought it was a _brilliant _idea to scare the living daylights out of me by turning into a dog and brushing against my leg under the table at Three Broomsticks, jumping onto the chair next to me and returning to his human form again.

Well, I wanted to get even and frankly I intended to.

"Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!" I screamed as soon as I walked into 12 Grimmauld Place, but not failing to trip over that damn umbrella stand. Remus was standing there and decided to catch me before I hit the floor, looking into my eyes a little longer than necessary. I caught myself smiling a little bit, but I quickly diverted my gaze and stood up straight. I let out a shriek of frustration and fury as I kicked the stand so hard it was sent sailing into the front door, crashing into it with a pitiful BANG!

"Well? Truth or Dare!?" I asked excitedly.

An eruption of moans and groans sounded out, making me firmly believe I was in a group of old ladies. "Absolutely NOT!" Sirius said, slightly terrified. I smirked and said "I hold a secret for each and every one of you, and you all know it. And if you would like it to stay a secret, I suggest you play." I said with a shit-eating grin. That made a circle form and everyone was on the floor except Snape. "You hold nothing against me, little girl." He said boldly. I smirked. "Are you sure? You don't remember what you and a certain someone did in the Forbidden Forest?" Snape turned a deep shade of red and he looked shocked. "H-How did you know?" He asked, stupefied. My grin widened, making me look menacing and evil.

_Perfect. _

"You weren't exactly _quiet. _Mad-Eye sent me to talk with Hagrid. We could hear you over Fang's groaning protest at Hagrid's lack of raw meat. And that's saying something." I grinned much wider, enjoying him squirm.

"Oh My God! That was YOU!? We thought someone was...well...you know." Harry said, reciprocating my grin. Snape glared at Harry. He slowly sat down, but I thought he was too slow, so I pushed him down. I whispered something in his ear that made him turn redder, if that were possible.

"What did you say to him?!" Sirius asked, doubled over in laughter. I flicked him in the head before taking my seat between Hermione and Remus. "Oh my dearest cousin! Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sirius tried to get up, but Remus held him down.

"So, Ginny! Truth or Dare?" I said. "Truth." She said. "Umm, What person in this room would you make out with?" I asked. I thought it was reasonable.

"Um, Harry I guess. But he wasn't my first choice." I gaped as she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. We all knew she liked Harry, but he wasn't her first choice?

"Who's your first choice?" Hermione asked. Ginny turned red and whispered something in her ear. Hermione doubled over in laughter...into my lap. I pushed her off.

It was Ginny's turn.

"Sirius! Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Sirius thought it over and picked dare.

"I dare you to passionately make out with...Snape! And sit on his lap until I say to get off. Mouth to mouth." Ginny grinned, much like me earlier.

Sirius glared at her and sighed. He walked slowly over to Snape. He slowly sat on his lap and slowly leaned in. Sirius' face twisted with a mixture of disgust and pure RAGE. After nearly 20 seconds of kissing, Sirius broke away and ran to the kitchen. He came back with a bar of soap in his mouth.

Snape ran to the bathroom and he sounded as though he was violently puking.

"Cuz! Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked me, taking the soap out of his mouth and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to...make out with Remus." Sirius said, winking at me. I didn't know if I should hug him or drown him in the toilet. He knew I liked Remus.

I wasted no time. I grabbed his unsuspecting face and crashed my lips against his. After about 3 seconds, he started to kiss back, his hands finding my waist. My tongue slid into his mouth and he moaned slightly against my lips. Snape came back in and pointed at us with a questioning look, but Sirius just shrugged and waved him off. I smirked and pulled away, falling back into his chest and grabbing his hands.

Sirius was grinning triumphantly. I almost felt bad for making him do what I was about to make him do.

_Almost._

"Sirius. Dare or Dare?" I asked. "Weren't there supposed to be two options?" He asked. I shrugged, and he sighed. "Dare." He said. Another grin slipped onto my face. "I dare you to take Molly in front of your mom and make out with her." I said, effectively getting my revenge.

He looked like he was ready to kill me, but complied.

His mouth collided with Molly's and Mrs. Black's shrill voice echoed throughout the house.

"FILTHY TRAITORS OF BLOOD! SIRIUS! WAS IT NOT ENOUGH TO BE BURNED FROM OUR FAMILY TREE, BUT TO CAUSE ME MORE SHAME? WEREWOLVES, MUD BLOODS, HALF BREEDS-" She screeched.

But Hermione cut her off by saying "Oh My!" **(A/N:** **Wizard of Oz. Get it? No? Okay...)**

Sirius took that as his cue to stop and a befuddled Molly stumbled back in shock. Sirius yanked the curtains closed and silenced his mom.

"Nymphadora! Truth or Dare?" My hair turned bright red and my smile faded.

_Fuck._

"Don't. Call me. Nymph-" I tried, but he cut me off. "Pick one!" He said. "You little!" I screamed and pounced on him. He grinned and pushed me into Remus. "DARE!" I screamed.

"I dare you to make Ginny tell you her secret then say it out loud." Sirius grinned and Ginny slowly turned bright red.

She whispered in my ear who exactly she wanted to make out with.

I fell into the middle of the circle laughing. "She wants to make out with Sn-" I was cut off by Ginny slapping her hand over my mouth.

I pulled it away, and screamed. "SNAPE!" At the top of my lungs.

Ginny turned even redder and glowed with anger and embarrassment. She ran off into the hall and we heard her bounding up the steps and the door slamming a moment later.

Snape was turning red again himself. I noticed him squirming, as if he wanted desperately to say something, but couldn't.

Molly looked thoroughly disgusted as she pictured her youngest child and only daughter with Snape. I relaxed in Remus' lap and realized something.

"It's my turn..." I said, my evil grin returning. "Snape...Truth or Dare?" He looked ready to kill. "Truth." He muttered through clenched teeth.

My smile widened.

"Why did you look so uncomfortable when I said Ginny liked you? The Truth." I added.

He sighed dramatically. "You know very well the reason." I genuinely smiled. I knew Ginny liked him a long time ago when I read her diary. I mentally shuttered.

"Awwwww!" (Nearly) everyone in the room said with lovesick grins plastered on their faces.

Snape flushed redder (if it were possible) and slowly got up and walked upstairs.

A few moments later, we heard screaming and Snape came back down. His clothes were messy and his hair was tangled. "I told her how I felt...She didn't take it well." Snape said and we all giggled.

"Truth or Dare, _Nymphadora_?" Snape said, smirking.

I glared at him and I felt my hair turn red.

"Dare." I said through gritted teeth. I take it that was what he wanted, because he grinned and smirked. "I dare you to walk up those stairs and tell Ginny I got you pregnant, and I have to tell her it's a dare.

Remus tightened his grip around my waist. "Hell no!" I screamed, my hair turning a brighter furious flame red.

"Is someone a chicken?" Snape mocked, putting on a baby face. I glared harder, hoping sincerely that it would blow up his head if I glared hard enough.

"Fine. But remember, after its done, it's my turn." I muttered, and a look of fear crept onto Snape's face.

I walked up the steps to a room where I heard muffled crying. I knocked before quickly entering and locking the door.

"Look Ginny, there's something I've got to tell you. I'm sort of pregnant...and Snape's the father." I quickly just spilled it all out, and Ginny's eyes darkened as she lifted her head from the pillow. With the black mascara running down her cheeks and the red bloodshot eyes she looked demented.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU'VE KNOWN FOR YEARS THAT I'VE LIKED HIM! WHY WOULD YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH HIM!" Ginny screamed, she didn't advance toward me, she just sort of looked evil and scared the crap out of me.

"It was a dare, I'm not actually pregnant bye!" I said quickly, but I got too nervous and ran out, hitting the door hard before unlocking it and running back downstairs. Everyone was laughing, until I fell intentionally into Remus' lap. His arms tightened around my waist protectively as Ginny ran down the stairs. "I hate you all! Why would you let her play with my feelings like that?" She screamed.

"WHAT'S ALL THE RACKET? HAS SIRUIS BROUGHT ANOTHER MUDBLOOD HERE?! FILTHY TRAITORS!" Mrs. Black had apparently been woken up. Sirius, Remus and I struggled to close the curtains to shut her up.

"For the record," I said, walking in behind Remus, sitting in his lap again. "It was Snape who dared me to do it." Ginny's glare was now focused on Snape, and he cowered in response.

Ginny didn't say a word, but she did something that shocked everyone.

She slapped him. Hard. He held his growing red cheek, and looked innocently up at her. Her eyes swelled with moisture and a single tear ran down her cheek. Molly stood up and hugged her now sobbing daughter and kicked Snape hard (well as hard as a loving woman like her could).

"Well..." Hermione said, breaking the awkward silence. "Truth or Dare, Ron." I said, as Molly and Ginny sat down slowly, as far away from Snape as possible. "Dare." He said, bravely, puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes and crawled close enough that I could whisper into his ear without anyone hearing. "Kiss Hermione, for 20 seconds." As soon as I said this, his ears turning a bright red.

"A-Absolutely n-not! I-I'l-l" He stuttered, but Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his face, slamming her lips on his. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

After nearly 30 seconds, they pulled apart, and smiled slightly. Hermione, still breathing heavily, said quickly "Your Welcome." And Ron grinned. Hermione stayed there, in a similar position to the way Remus and I were.

"Harry, truth or dare? Ron asked, smiling evilly.

I guess Harry sensed that there was something fishy about it, because he picked truth.

"Are you a virgin and if not, who was your first?"

Harry suddenly turned red and his smile slowly faded.

"My first was Ginny." He said this quietly, and everyone looked at him shocked, especially Molly, who was stuttering uncontrollably.

Ron clenched his fists, but Hermione whispered something in his ear that made him slightly relax, but still a bit on edge.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER? BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN DATING!" Molly screeched, making everyone back up nervously, especially Harry.

"But we WERE!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated. Snape glared slightly at Harry, almost in jealousy.

"Mum, it's okay, it was consensual, I promise." Ginny said calmly, taking an unusually calm tone to this whole ordeal.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare." Ron said, looking braver than he probably felt. I chuckled as his ears turned a bright red.

"I dare you to...kiss Tonks." I immediately stopped laughing and sat up straight as a board. "Absolutely not!" I said, making wild hand gestures.

"Chicken?" Sirius said, and whispered to a fuming Remus "Don't worry, we've already established that Ron likes Hermione." After he said this, Remus relaxed slightly.

"Fine, I muttered under my breath and grabbed his unsuspecting face and slamming my lips on his. After what felt like ages (about 5 seconds), I pulled away. Everyone was cheering and wolf-whistling. I kissed Remus as I laid back in his lap again.

"Professer, truth or dare?" Ron asked, and everyone looked closely at McGonagall.

"Truth. And tread carefully, Weasley. I've dealt with your brothers and I can deal with you too."

Ron gulped. "Is it true you and Dumbledore have secretly been hooking up all year?" Ginny, Harry and Hermione all leaned in with curiosity.

"Absolutely not! Off to bed all of you!" She shouted.

After about a half hour, everyone was sleeping soundly. I laid comfortably next to a sleeping Remus, my back against his chest, and thought about what the future may hold, for us, for Ron and Hermione, for Harry and Ginny and Snape, for everyone.

**Ok, I know the ending was a bit abrupt, but I felt like I'd written enough. God Bless!**

**R&amp;R, **

**~Lexi~**


End file.
